


Those I'd Leave Behind

by JKblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hospitalization, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: “Don’t let go of life so easily, it is far too precious, and you leave far too many people behind....”Kakashi wasn’t sure what people he had to leave behind but all the same he wasn’t quite ready to die.





	Those I'd Leave Behind

                                                                  Those I'd Leave Behind

     Kakashi knew it the moment he made the mistake. He knew he was going to get hit but the stupid rookie on the team wasn’t fast enough and the kid had so much going for him he just couldn't help it. So he jumped in front of the blast and entered into a major world of pain as he did. He heard a scream echo through his head as he lost conciseness but whether it was his own or from one of his team he wasn't sure. 

As blackness surrounded him he thought back to something his sensei had said in the past.

_“Don’t let go of life so easily, it is far too precious, and you leave far too many people behind....”_   Kakashi wasn’t sure what people he had to leave behind but all the same he wasn’t quite ready to die.

 ***

When Kakashi began to wake up it was o the smell of antiseptic and bleach. Which could only mean he was in the hospital and had somehow managed to survive yet another near death experience, either that or he had been drunk sparing with Gai again, but they were pretty close to the same thing he supposed.

Cracking an eye open he realized there was someone in the room with him, several someone’s actually. He thought there might be a conversation but realized that everyone present was in there own little worlds.

There was Ibiki, staring at Kakashi's feet as if he were planning a strategy. Tsunade, staring above his head, with her arms crossed and glaring at the wall as if it had done something to personally offend her. Genma, senbon in mouth staring out the window as he leaned on Raido, who was staring at the door. Tenzo was the last one and Kakashi almost missed him, because he was sitting in the far corner looking at the ceiling deep in thought.

_Ah_ Kakashi suddenly thought, _these are some people I’d leave behind._

“Yo.” he whispered barely loud enough to be heard but five pairs of eyes landed on him instantly. A second later the room burst into all kinds of action. Everyone took a step closer and began speaking at the same time, asking if ‘ _he was ok, did he know how bad he had scared them, and what he was thinking did he know how much of an idiot he was?’_ Kakashi blinked but didn’t bother trying to speak until they’d all calmed down.

“I-” he began but cut himself off and swallowed before trying again. “I’m so glad I didn’t leave you all behind.” And with a sigh he was out again drifting into a dreamless sleep.

*** 

Again Kakashi woke to the smell of antiseptic, but all was not silent like before, in fact there was a really loud noise in the room.

“Gai, if you’re not going to shut up at least lower your voice, we’re in hospital for crying out loud.” The soft voice of Kurenai filled his ears shortly followed by another flowery explanation by Gai and a muffled chuckle that could only come from Asuma.

_More people I would have left._ Was his abstract thought before he opened his one good eye and looked at the occupants of the room. Gai in his usual green spandex practically took up half the room with all his exuberance. Not far away was Kurenai fixing some flowers to fit into a vase, with Asuma leaning on the wall next to her watching Gai with amusement written all over his face. With a hidden smile Kakashi simply drifted back to sleep very glad to know that there were people who cared.

 ***

The third time Kakashi awoke it was to the smell of ramen directly under his nose. A little curious he opened his one good eye …only to be faced with a blued eyed, blond, genin. Those blue eyes only got wider as he realized Kakashi was awake. A second later those blue eyes turned to face someone else in the room, and Kakashi heard his loud voice travel through the air.

“I told you it would work teme. Ha you sooo owe me ramen” Kakashi could see the cheeky grin on the boy’s face as a ‘hn’ sounded from the brooding figure leaned against the wall. The blonds face snapped to him a second later.

 “Man, Sakura’s gonna be mad you woke up when she wasn’t hear, she’s dropped by more than we have. But hey I told them that ramen would wake you up, it’s the best food ever who doesn’t love it.” Was his happy exclamation.

“Not everyone is ramen crazy dobe I bet it was just a coincidence that he woke up at all.”

“TEME!” Naruto yelled before rounding on the raven and starting a barrage of insults, which Sasuke returned in kind and Kakashi ignored in favor of going back to sleep, he was still tired and he figured his body could use the rest. Before he passed out however he thought _I would have left my team behind._

*** 

The next time Kakshi woke up it was to someone holding his hand in theirs and he wondered who it would be. After all, everyone he considered close to him had already been there. Was there someone else he would have left behind? Then a scent hit his covered nose, the smell of chalk dust and ink… Kakashi was sure he was mistaken until he heard the person whisper and began to wonder just what Iruka-sensei was doing at his bedside.

“-eally scared me. I didn’t know what to think when I saw you coming back form that mission. I honestly thought you were dead and that scared me more than anything. I know it’s cowardly to tell you all this when you’re sleeping but I’m not brave enough to do it went your awake. You already have so many people that are important to you I just … I would just be in the way. But …But …I love you Kakashi, more than I could ever let you know.”

And with that the young teacher squeezed his hand one last time before standing and quietly making his way out of Kakashi’s hospital room.

 

For long after Iruka left the room Kakashi laid awake thinking, he hadn’t realized that he would leave behind so many. His colleagues, his friends, his team, and… and a man who loved him. He would indeed leave far too many behind, far too many precious people. His sensei was right…

 

Life was far too precious.

 

And there was no way he was letting go so easily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your generous support on my first fic, here's number 2. :D


End file.
